h2otwolandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario and Luigi go to the Park
Mario and Luigi go to the Park is a video on H2otwo's channel. Summary The episode opened with Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi swinging on their porch swing. Mario commented that the park swings are better. Luigi agreed, and they decided to go to the park. When they got there, Yoshi was immediately tempted to eat at Big Jim's, a nearby restraunt, so Yoshi leapt towards it, but ended up missing it and he landed on the cement. Ignoring this, Mario, Luigi and Toad went on the small slide. Mario and Luigi went down normally, but Toad jumped down really fast and ended up flying off and bouncing on the cement for a few feet. Then they went onto the bouncy mats, but they bounced to hard and flew off. Toad said it felt like a giant came scraping across the lands, but the others ignored this. Then they went on the swings, but unfortunetely for Toad, his had a hole, and he fell out immedentily. Mario and Luigi called him stupid for not noticing the hole in the first place. Then Yoshi, once again feeling tempted by Big Jims, ramdomly jumps out of the swing towards it, but hits the cement again. Mario and Luigi call him stupid as well. Mario, Luigi, and Toad then went on the swirly slide, but had to leave Yoshi on a bench because he was having a nervous breakdown. Mario and Luigi went down normally, but, once again, Toad went down very fast, and hurt himself in the process. Then the three went on the long straight slides. Toad went down first, then Mario went, and then Luigi went. At the bottom, Mario and Toad were cheerful, but Luigi, who was about to fall off his slide, was not and called them both crazy. Then Yoshi appears sitting on the bench, mumbling about wanting a Hamburger. Then, Bart is shown to be sitting next to Yoshi. He told Yoshi he plans on blowing up Mario, Luigi, and Toad with a cherry bomb. Yoshi protested, but Bart convinced him to watch them get blown up. Then Mario, Luigi, and Toad are sitting on a different bench, relaxing, when Luigi noticed something pink. Toad then commented that it looked like a bomb. After that, they got blown up, and they landed on the ground nearby. Luigi said it kind of looked like a cherry bomb. Toad said it was, and he knew because he had looked it up in a dictionary of weird things. Luigi calls Toad a moron, which Toad said was true. They then went to the wheel, which Luigi immediately fell off of. Mario tried as well, but also fell. Toad, not learning from either of their mistakes, went on as well, but fell as soon as he got on it. The three then rejoined Yoshi on the bench, and Mario asked Yoshi who was sitting next to him. Yoshi told him it was Bart. Mario asks if Bart was the one who blew them up. Yoshi told on Bart by telling Mario it was him. Mario then angrily picked Bart up and threw him off into the distance as punishment. Mario does the outro and the video ends there. Characters Present Mario Luigi Toad Yoshi Bart Trivia * Despite being the oldest video on the channel, it was origanally the third video to be uploaded * This is the first appearance of Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Bart * This is the only video that Bart ever appeared in * This is the only video on the channel to be uploaded in HD Category:Videos